Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat exchanger, in particular a charge air cooler or an exhaust gas cooler for an internal combustion engine.
Description of the Background Art
Air charge coolers and exhaust gas coolers are known from automotive engineering practice, in which the compressed gas to be cooled is conducted through a plurality of exchanger tubes which extend between two collector boxes. In principle, a certain amount of liquid condensation accumulates due to the cooling of the gas flow. A large amount of condensation accumulates in systems such as a low-pressure exhaust gas recirculation system, since the gas flow supplied to the charge air cooler is made not only of air alone, but also of an exhaust gas/air mixture.